homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101515-Delivery-Complete
timorousTraveler TT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:10 -- TT: alrigh7 so uh TT: i know im Very Very Very la7e TT: bu7 i 7hink i am here now. dangers ou7 of 7he way. AT: Oh? AT: With the jourrnall, then? TT: if you see a 7roll approaching your hiVe: do no7 kill 7hem. because 7ha7's me. TT: i haVe i7 righ7 in my hands AT: Therre's prrobablly onlly one trrolll that I woulld have killled, so you're PRROBABLLY fine. AT: Unlless you've decided to drress as a blluebllood. TT: only one? dang you're be77er 7han mos7. TT: and why would i dress up as a blueblood if i DIDN7 wan7 7o die? AT: That is an excelllent question! AT: I'm not surre what the answerr woulld be. AT: Secondarrilly, if you touch the motherr grrub, you willl die regarrdlless of yourr bllood. AT: Fairr warrning! TT: i 7hink 7ha7's 7he sor7a ques7ion wi7h an answer only go77en 7hrough a really s7upid si7ua7ion-- TT: oh TT: i did no7 know 7here was a mo7hergrub here. TT: uh. AT: Therre is. AT: I am to prrotect herr. TT: i promise no7 7o bo7her i7 don7 worry. AT: I apprreciate this! AT: It's much betterr llike that. TT: jus7. i'll giVe you 7his journal, and 7hen i'll be ou7 of your hair. AT: By the way, a cerrtain seadwelllerr is AT: Annoyed. TT: wai7 wha7 TT: ... TT: well TT: uh AT: He tolld me to rellay his displleasurre in yourr punctuallity. AT: Do you need hellp with an excuse? TT: i'll deal wi7h 7ha7 la7er, i suppose-- TT: ... yes please. TT: I generally am fas7er wi7h deliVeries, bu7 7his one... sorry. AT: Frranklly it's entirrelly reasonablle that it woulld take as llong as it has. TT: you're somewha7 ou7 of 7he way, and i go7 dis7rac7ed. AT: Perrhaps you werre wounded, hum? AT: Gorred by a youngerr horrnbeast. AT: Sllowed you down, but didn't killl you. TT: 7ha7 could explain 7he la7eness, bu7 TT: I don'7 haVe any scars or any7hing. AT: Welll, you'd just have to avoid those cirrcumstances wherre he woulld figurre that out. TT: fair enough. AT: Especiallly if it werre somewherre that woulld usuallly be coverred. AT: I coulld hellp you coverr if I werre to suggest that I saw the same. TT: I mean, 7heres no way i'd eVer mee7 him face 7o face. so, 7ha7's a good enough excuse. AT: Hellped you prroperrlly bandage it, even. AT: That sorrt of thing. TT: 7ha7's. really nice of you. TT: wha7s 7he ca7ch? AT: Keep everrything corrdiall between the two of you. AT: Nothing! AT: Just so llong as I don't catch the falllout if he somehow figurres out that this isn't exactlly trrue. AT: I prresume he's paying you? TT: hrm... fair enough TT: and well, maybe? AT: I woulldn't want you to llose out on that. AT: LLate orr not, that woulld be a sllight and sllights make enemies. TT: I'm no7 7o7ally sure who is paying me righ7 now. ge77ing mixed signals. TT: And. 7ha7 makes sense. TT: Ou7 of all 7rolls 7o make an enemy ou7 of, a seadweller would be amoung 7he wors7. TT: ... ANYWAY. TT: I owe you a journal. AT: Indeed! TT: I'm righ7 ou7side wha7 I assume 7o be your hiVe. TT: pick i7 up wheneVer. AT: Allrright. AT: Don't get eaten on yourr way out, by the way! TT: hey, if 7heres one 7hing i'm good a7: i7's running from 7hings. TT: I go7 here unsca7hed, ge77ing ou7 will be jus7 as simple. TT: i wonder how 7he heck you can liVe in a place like 7his, bu7 eh 7ha7s no7 for me 7o judge. AT: It keeps peoplle away frrom the motherr grrub. AT: That's the biggest thing. TT: hm, 7rue. TT: are 7here really people who would mess wi7h i7, 7hough? TT: i7's a big grub. a really impor7an7 one, yeah. bu7 s7ill. AT: At lleast one, so farr. AT: But that didn't llast. TT: wai7 really? TT: wow okay. AT: She's the blluebllood that I mentioned. AT: A few sllices shorrt of a grrublloaf. TT: props 7o 7hem, 7ha7 7akes gu7s. i7s a s7upid 7hing 7o do, bu7 7ha7 7akes gu7s. AT: I guess that's trrue. TT: I7's like lusus-napping, bu7 a million 7imes worse. AT: Yes. TT: hey, uh TT: mind if i ask some7hing? AT: Firre away. TT: wha7 exac7ly is 7he deal wi7h 7his journal, do you know? AT: Which sorrt of deall do you mean? AT: What's in it, orr? TT: i7 mus7 be impor7an7 if i7s 7o be brough7 7his far away. TT: yeah i guess. TT: im jus7 curious. i haVen'7 really 7ouched i7. AT: Welll, Serrios bellieves that it's a jourrnall wrritten by a llong dead trrolll who had some llink to me. AT: Due to seeing my symboll in it, somewherre. AT: He wants me to interrprret it forr him. TT: hm... alrigh7. TT: i won'7 poke more from 7here. TT: jus7 7ake i7 from me, so you can ge7 righ7 on 7ha7, and i can ge7 going. hopefully 7ha7'll make serios happy enough. AT: I'lll be down to get it, just lleave it down therre. AT: If needed, I'lll corrroborrate yourr storry. TT: alrigh7, fine. AT: Is that alll? TT: i7's dropped. done. mission accomplished. you go7 7he journal. TT: uuuh, as far as I know, yeah. AT: Allrright. TT: i migh7 be wandering 7hrough here for o7her jobs, bu7 as for 7his, i'm done. TT: uhh TT: hopefully, i'll seeya around. TT: la7er. -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:35 -- Category:Heliux Category:Lorrea